


Precarious Perch

by Rydain



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydain/pseuds/Rydain
Summary: [DW8 Modern Job DLC] Rescue Ranger Cao Ren saves a cat. You're welcome.





	




End file.
